


By the Light of Day

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Crying Dean Winchester, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Just a little bit of Destiel smut and fluff to brighten everyone's day.





	By the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waning_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/gifts).



> Gifted to Waning_Grace, who encouraged me to actually keep writing and lo and behold a few paragraphs of drunken ramblings turned into a cohesive story!

Dean was falling. Something had been chasing him. He couldn’t remember what it was, just the fear and the running. He’d tried to jump to safety; for some reason he’d taken a huge leap with no idea what was going to be on the other side. He had thought at the time that it looked safe and inviting, but here he was, falling, terrified, desperately scrambling in mid-air, unsure what was going to happen. He shouted. 

Then there were strong arms around him, and he was safe, on a soft, solid surface. Dean gasped, with a choked sob at the end. “Dean! Dean! It’s alright. I’ve got you.” A palm caressed his cheek. Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas’s face just in front of him. 

“Dreaming,” Dean said. Cas pulled him closer and pressed their foreheads together. His breath was sweet against Dean’s lips, so close they were nearly kissing. His skin was hot, and Dean could feel so much of it, close against his body. They were in his bed together, naked and tangled in the sheets. “Oh, I am _so_ dreaming.” 

“No, you _were_ dreaming, with some distress. I just woke you up.” Cas studied his face with a concerned frown. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I…” Dean inhaled shakily. “You’re… here. You… you and me…” Dean felt the memories of the previous evening wash over him. Walking by Cas in the hallway, just like any other evening, when suddenly Dean had been overcome with the urge to press him up against the wall and kiss him. For once, he hadn’t ignored the urge. Cas had kissed him back, and they’d eventually ended up in his bed. “Cas, I…” 

Castiel sighed and inched back. “Did I make a mistake, Dean? I’m very sorry if-” 

“Cas, no, shut up. This is no mistake,” Dean said firmly. 

“But it’s given you a nightmare.” 

“No, baby, this isn’t why… this… waking up in your arms… best thing that has ever happened to me.” Dean cupped Cas’s cheek and leaned over to kiss him. Cas’s lips were chapped and rough, and Dean ran his tongue along them, enjoying the sensation. There was a rustling of the covers as Cas surged closer to him. 

Deans hands dropped to Cas’s shoulders as he kissed him. He rolled them over, pressing Cas into the bed, still kissing him. Cas made a soft grunt and Dean broke off the kiss and studied his face. “Cas…. babe… wait a second. Is this what _you_ want?” 

“Yes, of course, Dean. Making love to you last night was… so right, so beautiful. I am hopeful that we will do it again, over and over.” 

“Me too,” Dean whispered hoarsely as his throat tightened with emotion. “I- Cas, I- love you, okay? You’re…. You’re it for me. Think I’ve known that for a long time, actually.” Dean brushed the backs of his fingers across Cas’s cheek and tried to ignore the prickling of tears in the corners of his eyes. Though he tried to control it, a few tears slipped down. “I’m all in, if you’ll have me.” 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, awestruck. He pressed his palm to Dean’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. “I love you. You are everything to me,” he said, slowly and emphatically. “My beloved.” 

Dean kissed him again. His tongue sought Cas’s, his hands caressed down Cas’s shoulders and over his collarbones. Cas moaned, a needy little noise, and rolled them over. Their legs slotted together and the sheet shifted and Dean could feel Cas’s hardness brush against his own with a snap of his hips. He remembered last night that they’d done this, slicked up with Astroglide and sweat, grinding their bodies together, barely a need for the touch of a hand before they’d come all over each other. Dean nearly lost it at the memory, but he wanted something different this time. 

Cas’s mouth moved down Dean’s jaw and to his neck, and then he began to inch down Dean’s body, kissing and sucking his skin. “Just…. Oh just like that,” he gasped as Cas’s tongue found his nipple. But Cas only briefly kissed the tight little bud before moving downward. “Mmm. You know exactly what I want, don’t you sweetheart?” Dean murmured. 

“I do believe I have some idea,” Cas replied. He sucked on a bit of skin just above Dean’s navel. 

“Ohh I like your idea,” Dean sighed. His cock twitched eagerly. Cas’s fingers traced up and down Dean’s side as he kissed down his stomach. Then Cas closed his hand around Dean’s hard cock and he moaned even louder as the angel’s fingers stroked him. 

“You’ll tell me if I’m doing this correctly?” Cas asked. He licked his lips nervously and looked into Dean’s eyes. 

“I- yeah. Yeah, Cas, you’re… you’re off to a good start,” Dean gasped out. He wasn’t sure whether it was the hand on his dick or looking into Cas’s eyes that had him so overwhelmed. “Go ahead, baby, whatever you-- ahhhh,” Dean breathed out as Cas brought his tongue to the tip and swirled it around “God- fuck- yes! Oh, Cas, _Cas_.” Dean fisted his hands in the sheets and threw his head back as Cas’s mouth fully surrounded him, hot and wet and sliding all the way down to the root, the softness of Cas’s throat around the head now, and the squeezing feeling of his throat muscles swallowing. “Holy shit, Cas,” he whispered brokenly. “You feel so good, sweetheart.” 

Cas’s fingers stroked up and down his inner thighs, and Dean knew there was no way he would last very long. He sat up a little, just enough to be able to look down. The vision of Cas sucking his cock was one he’d seen so many times in his dreams and now he just had to see it in reality. It was better than he’d imagined. Cas’s cheeks hollowed out, his lips reddened where they circled the base of his dick, and, oh god, those big blue eyes looking up at him. 

“Cas, I’m gonna cum,” he warned, threading his fingers through the angel’s hair. “Gonna…” Dean’s whole body tensed up and the tingles of ecstacy seemed to be everywhere from his scalp to his toes. He threw his head back and cried out as the orgasm washed over him in wave after wave. Cas kept sucking and swallowing, over and over, drawing aftershocks from Dean until the sensation became too much and he weakly pushed Cas’s face away. He collapsed back against the bed limply. 

“Was it okay?” Castiel asked anxiously, sitting next to him. He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, his face clouded with concern. 

“Awesome,” Dean said weakly. “I… you’re…. That… baby, that was. The best. The best, ever.” 

“You’re shaking,” Cas observed. He shifted to lie down next to Dean and put an arm across him, pulling him close. Dean nestled into his side. 

“‘S a good thing,” Dean reassured him. “Means you really rocked my world there.” He kissed Cas’s shoulder. “Gimme a minute to catch my breath and I’ll return the favor.” 

Castiel made a low, throaty sound of interest, and Dean felt the twitch of the angel’s rock-hard cock against his stomach. “If you’d like, Dean. I think that I would enjoy that.” 

Dean stroked his palm slowly over Cas’s chest and stomach in wide, slow circles. “Can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about doing this. Touching you. Kissing you. The other stuff too, but this..” He leaned over to kiss Cas’s collarbone, a delicate sweet little kiss. “I might have wished for this even more.” 

“It’s been much the same for me,” Cas said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I wanted to have this all with you. But just to lie down next to you and hold you, that would have been enough.” He brushed Dean’s lips lightly with his fingertips. “Of course, I think that we should continue with the ‘other stuff’ as long as we’re both in agreement there,” he added with an exaggerated wink that should not have been as arousing as it was. Dean groaned and touched his tongue to the fingers that lingered on his lips, sucking them in, much to Castiel’s surprise and delight. Dean pulled his mouth free with a pop and kissed him. He was still exhausted from the pleasure he’d just received, but Dean desperately needed to show Cas the same level of bliss. 

Dean shifted to hover over Cas’s body, leaning his hands on the bed on either side, and bent to suck a nipple into his mouth. Cas made a noise of surprise, somewhere between a whimper and a gasp. His grip on Dean’s hair tightened. “That- Oh, Dean, that is exquisite!” he murmured. Dean chuckled a little and flicked his tongue against it, reaching to tweak the other nipple between his fingertips. Castiel let out a long, low moan and threw his head back. Dean’s eyes sparkled with triumph and he took his time thoroughly treating each nipple to a variety of sucking, licks, delicate nibbles, and rolling between his fingers. Cas was panting desperately by the time Dean decided to move on. 

Still, Dean didn’t give him the relief that he craved. Dean’s tongue trailed down his abdomen and around his navel. As Dean kissed lower along his stomach, Cas whimpered. “Please, Dean.” 

“Oh, that’s what I wanna hear,” Dean said. He nipped at a fleshy spot just above his hipbone. “Beg me for it, baby. Beg me to make you cum.” 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said. “I’m begging you, please. Please- please…” 

“Please what? What do you want me to do to you, Angel?” Dean glanced at Cas’s dick with growing anticipation. His fingers were itching to touch, but he merely stroked the curve of his hipbone and exhaled sharply enough to blow a hint of a cool breeze across it. Another twitch. 

“Your mouth- please put it on my cock. Suck it. Please, Dean!” Cas’s voice was desperate and demanding. 

Dean felt a shudder go through him, as those words from Cas’s lips went straight to his groin and his cock started to harden again in spite of his orgasm just a short time ago. It hit him full force that this was really happening, that Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was lying here naked in his bed and beggin Dean to suck his cock. Suddenly there was no resisting that plea for Dean, and he dove upon it like a starving man and wrapped his lips around Cas’s dick. 

Castiel gasped out his name and Dean looked up to watch his face as he tongued his way up and down Cas’s cock. He loved the way it felt in his mouth, loved the weight and the firmness against his tongue. Dean stroked his fingertips across Cas’s inner thigh and to his balls. He cupped his hand around them with a gentle squeeze, rolling them around in his palm and drawing a low groan from Cas. He continued this motion as he sucked Cas deeper into his mouth, though he found that he couldn’t get it all the way in without gagging. Still, Cas seemed to be enjoying what Dean was doing, judging by the noises he was making. 

Dean concentrated on finding a rhythm to his motions, bobbing his head, massaging Cas’s balls, and then with his free hand, reaching up to pinch and roll Cas’s right nipple. That addition made Castiel hiss out his name again and flutter his hands before twisting them in the bedsheets. Dean made a mental note to tell him next time that it was okay to pull his hair or even pull his face closer. His own cock, still half limp, twitched again at the thought of Cas pulling his face in roughly and fucking it. 

Cas’s body tensed up, and Dean doubled down on his efforts, sucking harder, and concentrating the pressure of his tongue on the sensitive underside. Dean looked up at Cas’s face, eager to watch him fall apart in ecstacy. He was not disappointed. Cas was beautiful when he came, absolutely stunning. His face contorted, he thrashed on the bed, and his eyes lit up with just a hint of the blue glow of his Grace. Cum flooded Dean’s mouth, seeping out around the corners, and he thought that he’d like to do nothing else for the rest of his life but taste Cas and take him apart like this. 

Dean milked one last shudder from him before popping his lips free and flopping onto the bed at his side. “Whew, that was fun,” he said. “Cas, you’re gorgeous. Fuckin’ gorgeous when you come.” 

Castiel turned toward him and smiled. “Would it be acceptable to kiss you right now?” 

Dean surged forward and their lips met. They kissed softly, trading each other’s tastes back and forth for a few moments before Dean broke off the kiss and laid back, pulling Cas to snuggle against his chest. Castiel heaved a contented sigh as Dean’s fingers carded through his hair. 

They laid together quietly until Dean’s stomach broke the silence by rumbling. Castiel chuckled against his skin. “I believe you need some breakfast, Dean.” 

“Thought that was a pretty good breakfast already,” Dean said, patting his hip. 

“I don’t believe that’s sufficient nutrition,” Cas said drily. “I think it is customary to make one’s bed partner breakfast, though I’m not sure I’m much of a cook.” He pulled away and Dean sat up, stretching. 

“Tell you what, Angel, you make the coffee and I’ll make you some pancakes. Equal opportunity breakfast making.” He stood and walked over to the dresser, and pulled out a well-worn t-shirt and pajama bottoms and threw them at Cas. “Put on something comfy, eh?” Dean also pulled out clothing for himself and began dressing after a cursory wash at the sink. 

Dean was relieved that the bunker was quiet; Sam had not yet gotten up. He flipped on the kitchen radio and started mixing pancakes while Cas fired up the coffee pot. He threw some bacon into a frying pan as well, and Cas busied himself with cutting up fruit and assembling a fruit salad. Dean turned around after pouring another set of pancakes onto the griddle and Cas looked up at him and smiled that huge toothy grin that made his whole face crinkle up in delight, and Dean felt his heart turn over with the rightness of it all. 

“Hey Angel, come give me some sugar,” he said, beckoning with his hand. 

“You never put sugar in your coffee, Dean,” Castiel said with a confused frown. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “No, I- come give me a kiss, Cas.” He dropped the spatula on the stovetop, and stepped around the counter to pull Cas into a hasty embrace and plant a messy kiss on his lips. “God, I love you.” He trailed his lips along Cas’s jawline and dipped down under his ear, breathing in his scent. 

“I think your pancakes are burning.” It took Dean a moment to register that it was Sam’s voice saying that, from the doorway, and he dashed to the stove to rescue the hapless pancakes - which were not in fact burnt at all, just a touch on the too-dark side, and looked perfectly edible when he flipped them. Still, he stood there staring at the stove, the spatula clenched tightly in his fist. Sam. Sam had walked in and seen - was there any way this looked perfectly innocent? Dean shut his eyes. No, there was no way. He’d had his arms around Cas, his fingers caressing his back. He’d been nibbling on his neck. How stupid to do this in the kitchen, why couldn’t he just- 

“Is there any of that blackberry syrup left?” Sam asked. He was standing behind Dean, stabbing at the stack of pancakes with his fork and spearing some onto his plate. “That stuff was amazing.” 

“I… uh… I don’t… I think it’s all gone,” Dean stammered out. He scooped the cakes off the griddle and onto his own plate. They may not be burnt, but he wasn’t serving imperfect pancakes to anyone but himself. He poured the next round. “I’ll put it on the shopping list.” 

“Thanks,” Sam said, grabbing the bottle of fake-maple stuff. 

“There are blackberries in the fruit salad that I made,” Castiel offered. He had sat down at the table, cup of coffee in hand. Sam grabbed a few pieces of bacon and went to the table to dig into the fruit salad. 

Dean managed to plate a stack of perfect pancakes and bacon strips and he set it down in front of Cas. Sam still hadn’t said a thing about what he’d walked into, and Dean began to relax a little as he sat down with his own plate. Sam ate slowly, scanning newspapers on his tablet as he ate, just like every other morning. He didn’t even raise an eyebrow when Dean and Cas looked at each other, or when he gave Cas’s hand a squeeze, or when he speared bite of food from Cas’s plate with a cheeky grin. 

Dean exhaled. Maybe this was just going to be the new normal of their lives. He and Cas were in love: partners, boyfriends, whatever you wanted to call it - Dean made a mental note to maybe ask Cas at some point. And Sam was somehow okay with it like it was not even a big deal. Maybe that was all that mattered. 


End file.
